A Welcome Return
by Well Sugared
Summary: Here's what I would have liked to happen next. Following on from the end of episode 8.


Here's very short chapter to start following in from the end of ep 8. Haven't written for a while, so easing back in to it gently. Any reviews or ideas on where you'd like this to go, much appreciated.

* * *

Their hands dropped. Patsy felt her fingers, the feeling of her love's touch lingered, making her desperate to feel it again. Putting her hands in her pockets to stop her from instigating another public embrace, Patsy watched as Delia chivalrously picked up her suitcase and walked on. As they ventured back towards Nonnatus House, Pasty picked up a familiar sent on the wind; it was her own perfume. Her heart sank as she realised that Delia, in her absence, must have been wearing the perfume she'd left behind. A wave of guilt engulfed the red head as she imagined Delia alone in Nonnatus every night for the last 8 months lamenting her lost love who was half a world away. Seeing her there in front of her, walking on the same pavement, on the same street, in the same city, Patsy couldn't believe how much she'd missed this beautiful woman.

Already resolved that no more time must be spent apart, the taller woman slid her hand between the crook of Delia's arm and her side and linked arms. The overt intimacy took Delia by surprise, but she welcomed the closeness. She raised her arm to secure Patsy's in place and saw a look in her lover's eyes that she'd not seen before, a determined, steely look. She drew Delia tight to her, most of their bodies touching, in full view of the wedding goers circling the carousel. Apart from their few visits to the Gateways, this was the most tactile Patsy had ever been with Delia infront of people. This closeness, fuelled by the look in Patsy's eyes and their passionate kiss behind the bridge, made Delia truly believe in that moment that things were going to change. As though the death of her father had freed Patsy from her inner turmoil and now she was just ready to be who she was.

When they reached the side of the vibrant carousel, Delia planted the the suitcase on the floor and tapped Trixie on the shoulder. "Look who's made it for the wedding." Delia tilted her towards the now beaming red head stood next to her.

"Patsy!" Trixie squealed. The blonde rushed towards the much taller woman and threw her arms around her in a tight embrace. "We thought you'd rather forgotten us."

"Forgotten? You lot? Never! That ghastly boat journey just takes an age." Remembering the reason for the extended stay abroad, Trixie's smile faded.

"I'm so sorry about your father Pats, was it peaceful at the end?"

Looking down to the ground, Patsy answered, "It was, I was with him 'til the end." Trixie grasped her hand tightly, aiming to convey the love and admiration she had for her friend.

"Patsy! How long have you been here?" An excited voice came calling from behind a horse in the carousel. Unhooking her tangled cape from the head of a unicorn, Barbara came bounding towards them and off the carousel. After another embrace and best wishes given on the wedding, Patsy made her way around the other Nonnatuns; giving and receiving hugs, kisses and pleasantries to all she'd missed. These people were her family, she knew that now.

After 10 minutes of discussing the the less finer points of an extended stay aboard a ship with Phylis, Patsy felt a warmth beside. Delia had been waiting patiently for her to speak to everyone in turn and be welcomed home, but the frustration of having Patsy 2 feet away, yet untouchable was driving her mad. Using her body as a shield, Delia lightly linked her fingers with Patsy's; a gentle reminder that she was there, waiting. Though unnoticed by the other wedding goers, Phylis saw the gesture as she talked. Then, in a much louder and almost forced voice proclaimed, "Well Nurse Mount, you must be exhausted! Don't stay out here for our benefit, we have much fun ahead of us tonight! Nurse Busby, take our young traveller back to Nonnatus and make sure she's properly fed and watered!" Seeing nods of agreement all round, Delia picked up the case and started to escort Patsy back to the convent as instructed, throwing a pointed smile of appreciation to Phylis as she did so.


End file.
